Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and a system and method for supporting preparation of an application form.
Description of the Related Art
Applying for identification (ID) cards such as user cards or membership cards usually requires applicants to fill in their personal information, such as an address, name, or date of birth, on an application form. Such work of filling out the application form is bothersome for many people, and can be burdensome especially for the elderly.